kiss of the stars
by lobotomypop
Summary: Tanzanite is a fearless and snarky member of the Crystal Gems. Yellow Sapphire is a shy and quiet member of Yellow Diamond's court. An unexpected crash landing changes the both of them.
1. Crash Landing

frick...srry i just had to write about these gaymos

* * *

Yellow Sapphire tugged at her bun.

It was more of a nervous habit than anything else. Her long blonde hair had been tied carefully into a prim bun before she had left Homeworld, and her incessant pulling had reduced it to an untidy knot. A Pearl hurried over to help restore it to its original look.

As a rare type of the already rare Sapphire class, Yellow Sapphire was an unusual gem. Unlike other Sapphires, she was tall and thin, like a Pearl. Sapphires of all types were highly coveted by the Diamonds to make up their courts, the rarer the better. Yellow Sapphire was about as rare as you could get. From her body type to the small glinting golden gem embedded in her left earlobe, there wasn't much she had in common with the others.

Today she was going to meet with the rest of Yellow Diamond's court on a new planet, Earth. In an effort to keep her and the other three Sapphires traveling with her safe, the ship was heavily equipped with Rubies and Jaspers. Yellow Sapphire gazed out of the window, excited to see the future colony.

* * *

Tanzanite coiled a lock of hair around her finger.

Her deep indigo hair hung in wild curls around her shoulders, messy and thick and concealing the little azure gem in her right earlobe. She could practically hear Pearl badgering her to brush it out.

A former guard of Blue Diamond's court, Tanzanite was made for defense. She and her pickaxe were constant partners in crime, protecting the other Gems and the Earth together. And as much as she hesitated to admit it, she and Pearl made a great team when it came to battling, especially when they fused. Sharp objects were Purple Jade's number one battle item, and crossing a pickaxe with a sword was never a good thing for the enemy.

Tanzanite was dozing off in the warm damp sand, listening to the gently crashing waves, when suddenly there was a loud collision nearby. The Earth shook under her, tearing her out of serene nothingness. She glanced up to see a smoking green object buried in the sand nearby.

* * *

"What happened?" a Ruby shouted as the Homeworld Gems were recovering from the jarring crash. "We lost control of the ship!" a Citrine replied. "We crash landed on a beach!"

"We're hundreds of kilometres from the meeting point!" an angry Jasper yelled. "How are we going to get there on time? What about the Sapphires?"

Yellow Sapphire tugged so hard on her bun it completely collapsed, showering her in a soft cascade of gold hair. The Pearl smacked her forehead.

"Maybe we should stay put." another Sapphire suggested. "Are we able to send a message to the Diamonds?"

"Good idea!" the Citrine responded. She began typing out a message.

The Jasper rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go check this place out." She pushed out of a large hole in the hull of the ship, followed by a few Rubies and another Jasper. "Be careful!" Yellow Sapphire squeaked as the Pearl struggled to fix her hair. "You don't know what's out there!"

The Jasper snorted. "It's just Earth. We'll be fine."

* * *

Tanzanite's shiny flats smacked the wet sand as she rushed to the temple. "Rose! Rose, come quick!" she screamed breathlessly, tearing into the temple.

Rose, who had been watching low budget porn with Amethyst, leapt to her feet. "Tanzanite! What's wrong?" she asked as she and the other Gems hurried over. Tanzanite grabbed Rose's skirt. "It's on the beach! A ship crashed on the beach! A homeworld ship!"

"Homeworld?" Pearl shrieked. "What are they doing here?"

Rose grabbed her sword. "Take us there, Tanzanite. We need to see this for ourselves."


	2. The Battle

Yellow Sapphire was just settling down for a rest when the Jaspers came thundering back into the ship with the Rubies in tow. "It's the Rebels!" someone yelled.

"Get the Sapphires out of here!" a Citrine cried. Yellow Sapphire was immediately ushered out of the ship and onto the beach.

Deep blues intermingled with vivid orange in the twilight sky, and lilac clouds stained the beautiful mixture of color. Yellow Sapphire stared up at it as a Ruby led her farther down the beach. She and the other Sapphires huddled behind a group of large rocks, peeking out at the imminent battle.

There was a small purple gem with wild lavender hair holding a whip, possibly some sort of uncompleted Quartz? There was also a Pearl pointing a sword at the guards, along with another kind of Gem with large glove-type things that looked to be some sort of fusion, likely a Garnet. Next to her was another tiny gem with indigo skin and dark purple hair. A pickaxe was swung over her shoulder and she had a look of confidence on her face.

Standing behind them was a large Gem with a massive amount of curly pink hair. She was saying something to the guards. Yellow Sapphire shivered. She was staring at the leader of the Crystal Gems.

And just like that, the battle began.

* * *

Tanzanite gave a triumphant yell as she dove into a flurry of Jaspers, Rubies, Citrines, and the other Crystal Gems. She swung her pickaxe, hitting any glinting yellow, orange or red she could reach. Her shimmering dark dress ripped and she lost a flat as she sank deeper into the pile of weapons, Gems, and flying fists. Still, she continued swinging blindly.

A large hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the air. "Rose!" Tanzanite yelled hopefully.

She was answered with something hard being slammed into her face and the feeling of her nose shattering. Hot white pain hit her, and Tanzanite screamed as deep blue blood gushed out of her nose and dripped down her chin and her dress, spotting the Jasper and the sand underneath her with a pale lavender. There was a loud cracking sound, followed by a sort of popping noise, and Tanzanite found herself in Garnet's arms.

Through her tears, Tanzanite saw a blurry image of Garnet holding something pink and round, which quickly disappeared. "Tanzanite!" Amethyst yelled as Garnet set her down. She was also bloodied and bruised. "Are you strong enough for Taaffeite?"

"I think so!" Tanzanite grinned, wiping the blood from her face.

* * *

Yellow Sapphire was watching in awe at the battle taking place before her. The other Sapphires were still crouched behind the rocks, not daring to look. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a huge gem with four arms appeared. Her skin was a light violet, with even lighter purple hair covering her eyes. She wore a faded orchid shirt under her torn periwinkle dress.

Yellow Sapphire's mouth fell open as the giant gem pulled out a whip and pickaxe, fusing them into a massive flail. With incredible elegance, she raised it, and in one graceful maneuver slammed it down into the sea of Homeworld Gems.

Yellow Sapphire screamed as they suddenly disappeared into their gems, and into little pink bubbles.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Rose said as Pearl attended to their wounds.

Tanzanite blushed bright purple. "Really?" she asked as she and Amethyst exchanged bashful glances. "Really!" Rose giggled. "I've never seen Taaffeite do so much damage!"

Garnet entered the room. "I'm going to search the ship for any other Homeworld Gems."

"Have fun." Amethyst replied. She took Rose's hand and led her to her door. "C'mon Rose, I'll show you what a creampie is."

"How delightful!"

"Tanzanite, you wanna watch with us?"

"No thanks," Tanzanite laughed as Pearl cleaned the blood from her face. "I think I've got enough to deal with already."


	3. Escape

Yellow Sapphire woke up to two voices.

"Shhhh! Do you want to get caught?"

"It doesn't matter if we get caught! We're not even doing anything wrong. We're just looking to see what Garnet brought back."

"Okay….Rubies…Jaspers…what does this look like?"

"It kind of looks like a Sapphire." Amethyst observed. "A Yellow Sapphire…it's kind of small though. Like your gem."

"Sapphires don't come that small!" Tanzanite replied. "Have you seen our Sapphire's gem? It's the same size as everyone else's."

"It's probably a Citrine then." Amethyst guessed.

"You've never even seen a Citrine! They're more orangey than this! It's a Yellow Sapphire!"

"It's a Citrine!"

"Yellow Sapphire!"

Amethyst grabbed the red bubble and popped it. They watched as the yellow gem rose into the air, and found its place on a tall, thin body. Tanzanite glanced at Amethyst. "It looks like a Pearl…"

"Pearl Gems don't look like that…"

Gold hair bloomed from the gem, falling past its knees. An intricate yellow dress materialized a moment later. Yellow Sapphire landed daintily on her toes. Then she fell over.

"Ow..." she mumbled, turning over and brushing her hair out of her face. She was greeted by a pickaxe and a whip pointed at her. She screamed and jumped to her feet.

"We have to get her back inside!" Amethyst yelled. Yellow Sapphire quickly scrutinized the room, searching for an exit. Luckily, Tanzanite had left the door open, because she's a god damn idiot. Unluckily, the only way to it was an opening between the two gems

Yellow Sapphire shook her hair back and pulled a sledgehammer out of her gem. Amethyst tried to grab it with her whip, but Yellow Sapphire was faster. She slid past Amethyst, slamming the hammer into the back of her knees. Amethyst yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Ow! Crap! Don't let her get out!"

Tanzanite swung her pickaxe at Yellow Sapphire's gem. She missed and instead took out a chunk of the rock behind her. "I don't think this is a Citrine!" she yelled before the sledgehammer smashed into her body. "I got this!" Amethyst replied, hurling her whip at Yellow Sapphire. It wound around her thin body, but before either Gem could grab her, the whip became covered in a thick coat of ice and shattered.

Tanzanite and Amethyst watched in shock as Yellow Sapphire ran out of the temple and onto the beach.

"Told you." Tanzanite punched Amethyst on the shoulder.

* * *

sorry this one was a little short...ive been just skipping around the story writing important scenes at school! next chapter, we learn about ys's past and why she doesn't look like other sapphires!


	4. Capture

OH MY GOSH HI IM REALLY REA LL Y SORRY. JUNIOR PROJECT IS KICKING MY ASS AND I DIDNT EVEN REMMEBER THSI STORY UNTIL MY BEST FRIEND REMINDED ME. ANYWAY HERES CHATPR 4,

* * *

Yellow Sapphire tore out of the temple and onto the beach. The sun was setting and she could scarcely make out the form of the ship in the sand. She hurried over to it and climbed in through the hole in the top.

Everything seemed to be abandoned. A few chairs were knocked over, and there were some dents in the control panel. Yellow Sapphire looked up at the screen above the control panel. It was flickering faintly. She looked over the panel and grasped the small microphone to the side. She quickly punched in the code to message the Homeworld.

"This is Yellow Sapphire, and our ship has crashed on the way to meet with the Diamonds. The Crystal Gems have taken everyone else hostage, Rubies, Jaspers, Citrines, and the other Sapphires. Send help!" she begged. The screen flashed again and Yellow Sapphire stared up at it. The indistinct image of a Citrine appeared. She was saying something, but the audio was profoundly distorted. "Yellow Sapphires – crash on – the Diamonds."

"Hold on a second." Yellow Sapphire said into the microphone. She glanced over the control panel and pushed a few buttons. The image cleared. It was a Citrine on a ship similar to the one she was on. Yellow Sapphire listened closely. "This is the ship carrying the Yellow Sapphires to meet the Diamond Court on earth. We have crash landed on the planet and are being attacked by the Crystal Gems. Please alert the Diamonds and send help."

Yellow Sapphire turned bright gold. She had been talking to a recording.

She heard footsteps coming nearer to the control room of the ship. Panicked, she scampered out of the tiny room and sprinted back to the Sapphires' quarters. She quickly found her room, slammed her palm down onto the recognition sensor, and impatiently hopped up and down as she waited for the sensor to turn green.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a tall, slender figure. "Pearl!" she cried excitedly. The sensor beeped twice, allowing her to enter her room. "Come in." She reached over and turned on a dim light. "I'm so glad you're here! The Crystal Gems have—"

Yellow Sapphire stopped dead when she noticed who it was. It was a Pearl, but not a Yellow Pearl like the ones that had been sent with the ship. She had white skin and peachy pink hair that curled around her face. And she was pointing a spear at Yellow Sapphire.

* * *

"Is Pearl okay?" Tanzanite asked, gazing out at the beach. "It's been like ten minutes since she left."

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute." Rose responded. "She's never failed to capture a Gem."

Amethyst, who had been stuffing her face with potato chips, pointed out the window. "There she is!"

Pearl was making her way back to the temple, holding a small silvery bubble.

* * *

"Why didn't you send it back?" Garnet inquired as Pearl kept the bubble in the air. "I just wanted to look at it," Pearl replied. "It looks like a Sapphire's gem, but she doesn't look like a Sapphire at all. I thought she was another Pearl at first. Then as I got closer, I thought she might be a Chrysoberyl. But her clothing is much too elaborate for her to be in the lower class. I have no idea what she is." Tanzanite and Amethyst glanced at each other.

"Let's let her out." Rose suggested.

"What?" everyone yelled in shock.

"Just for a little while. We can let her out, and—"

"—and torture her for daring to go against the Crystal Gems!" Tanzanite shrieked, laughing diabolically. Garnet gave her a deadly look, and Tanzanite lowered her head in humiliation.

"…we can just talk to her. We can find out what she is." Rose continued. "If she does try to escape, she'll have to go against the five of us. She can't take all of us at once."

The Gems all sat in a circle on the ground and Pearl popped the bubble.

They watched as the same process took place, Yellow Sapphire coming out of her gem, and falling on her face yet again. "Ow…" she murmured, rubbing the fresh bruise on her head. She looked up at the Gems and groaned. "There's no getting away from you! Once Homeworld hears about this, they'll-"

"Hold on." Rose said, putting her hand up to stop her. "We're not going to hurt you, we just want to know…um…"

"Well, what you are." Pearl said.

Yellow Sapphire, in a rare display of self-confidence, stood and stuck up her nose at the lower ranking Gem. "I'm a Sapphire. One of the top classes in Homeworld hierarchy, and I serve on Yellow Diamond's court."

"There's no way you're a Sapphire. At least not a regular one."

"What?" Yellow Sapphire's pride shattered and she turned to see the small indigo Gem sitting cross legged on the floor between the Pearl and the leader. Tanzanite repeated herself. "Have you ever seen a Sapphire? They look completely different. They're itsy bitsy with chubby stubby legs!"

Garnet glared at Tanzanite.

"I am a Sapphire!" the standing gem cried, stamping her foot in annoyance. "You can't say such things to me!"

"Stop it!" Rose's voice became uncharacteristically forceful, and both of the Gems were shocked into silence. They both sat down, refusing to look at each other. Rose looked back at the yellow Gem. "If you're truly a Sapphire…then why don't you look like the others?"

"Well," Yellow Sapphire began, tugging at a loose strand of blonde hair, "it all started back when Homeworld decided to modify some sorts of Gems…"


End file.
